New Generation
by Mindie the Mass Destroyer
Summary: Sailor Moon has a new crew of Sailor Scouts,each one different from the one that preceeded it.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon has a new bunch of Sailor Scouts. Mindii Haruto, Jordei Peilin, Danii Tsukino, Asuka Msua, Li Dasu, Anika Sku & Xiana Baguano are the second generation. Mindii is Sailor Mercury, Jordei is Sailor Jupiter, Danii is Sailor Venus, Asuka is Sailor Mars, Li is Sailor Pluto, Anika is Sailor Moon & Xiana is Sailor Saturn. How will they cope with fighting evil? Better get, will they succumb to the senselessness that they have come to be?

Mindii walked down the halls, with her best friends Danii and Jordei. They noticed that there were a lot more guys in the school than they at first thought.

"Jordei-Chan! We need to get to class!" Mindii said, panicked.

"Don't worry so much, Mindii-Chan." She replied.

"Why not? We're a good half hour late!" Mindii said incredulously.

"If we were, class would be over." Danii piped up.

"Danii-Chan, you were saying less than ten minutes ago that we could get detention for this!" Mindii said.

"Don't twist my words." Danii warned.

Thirty minutes later they went into the classroom, going on about how some seniors told them that there was a room swap, then they found out it was a lie. \

"-Then they laughed at us." Jordei concluded.

Mindii facepalmed. It was bad enough they had to lie, but lying badly?

They got a warning. Luckily, Mindii's dad could pull off anything, even if it meant buying a giant panda for the school to examine. But after they did that they put it in a zoo.

By the end of class, Mindii had gotten three notes about what she and her friends were doing on the weekend. Asuka was going to the snow, Xiana was going shopping, Danii was staying at Li's house and Jordei was going over to Mindii's house.

"Remember class, shukudai no kin'yōbi ni , osokutomo niyoru mono desu." Mrs Anderson said.

"Hai misesuandāson." They all chanted back. They filed out of the classroom and to the lockers. Which were three floors below them.

"Damn all these stairs to hell!" Danii said, jumping on the top step.

"Amen, Danii-Chan." Mindii said, stepping down.

At lunch, Jordei, Mindii and Danii sat with Asuka, and they talked about boys.

"I heard Usago likes Xiana!" Asuka said.

None of the girls were much of gossipers. If they were, they'd be less popular. Mindii just sat there, meditating, until a weird mark appeared on her head. They'd heard about it before, but never though it was anything to do with them.

"Oh my god guys!" a small girl with pigtails squealed, pointing at her head. It was Anika.

"What?" Jordei said.

"I have a mark-" she continued. "You guys all have it too!"

They all pulled out little mirrors.

"Oh crap." Jordei cursed, looking at her mark. "Mine's green."

"Mine's blue!" Mindii said happily.

"Mine's Yellow." Danii said downheartedly.

"Well mine's red." Asuka said.

"Mine's ….dark green." Li said. (Yeah, she was actually there. Sitting in a bush.)

"Mine's bright blue." Anika told them.

"Mine's purple," Xiana said, popping out from behind Anika.

They all talked about what it could mean, what they could do, how they could use it and why choose them.

"If I heard that someone had powers, I'd be all over them too!" Jordei said, waving at a cute boy in the halls. Mindii rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to wave at every cute boy you meet Jordei?" Danii said, annoyed.

"Yeah." Jordei said, waving at another boy.

"Well it's annoying." Mindii said.


	2. Chapter 2

A lady came to the school, and asked for seven students. Those people were our protagonists, Mindii, Jordei, Danii, Asuka, Xiana, Li & Anika. She led them into a room.

"Hello. My name is Usagi and I'm here to talk to you." The lady said.

"Did you use to be Sailor Moon?" Mindii asked.

"That isn't relevant." The lady continued. "You seven have been selected as my new Sailor Scouts."

"I know I'm Sailor Moon." Asuka said bossily.

"That's Anika, Asuka." Mindii said.

The lady rolled her eyes. "Anika is Sailor Moon." She assured them. "Asuka is Sailor Mars, Mindii is Sailor Mercury, Danii is Sailor Venus, Jordei is Sailor Jupiter, Li is Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn is Xiana."

Mindii decided that it was just the right time.

"MOON PRISM POWERRRRRRRRR!" she yelled. She rose up in the air. "Ummm….I didn't mean it."

Danii and Jordei tried it, and they all transformed into Sailor Senshis.

"Whoa, these outfits are so cool!" Jordei said.

Mindii's outfit had warrior type sleeves, a green bow, a white bodice, and a blue skirt, collar and choker. Her symbol was a circle. She also had a gold tiara with a blue gem in it. Her shoes were blue ankle boots.

Jordei's outfit had bubble sleeves with a pink bow and green skirt, collar and choker with a white bodice with green lace—up boots. Her tiara was also gold, only with a green gem.

Danii's outfit consisted of an orange bow, a yellow skirt, collar and choker and a white bodice. She had orange stilettos. Her tiara was gold as well with an orange gem.

Asuka, Li, Anika and Xiana copied them.

Asuka had an outfit with pleated sleeves, a black bow and a red skirt, collar and choker. Her shoes were red thigh boots. Her tiara was silver with a red gem in it.

Li's outfit had bubble sleeves, a dark green skirt, collar and choker with an even darker green bow with a white bodice. Her boots were dark green knee boots.

Anika's outfit had fluttery sleeves, with a red bow and a blue skirt, collar and choker. Her tiara was gold with a moon in it. Her boots were blue knee highs.

Xiana's outfit was very dark. It had a white bodice, a purple skirt, collar and choker with a black bow that had a snowflake shaped symbol. Her boots were purple lace-up boots. Her tiara was silver with a black gem.

They all looked at each other.

"These skirts are really short…" Mindii said.

"I know…" Danii said, looking at hers in disgust.

Jordei pranced around like she owned the world. But Mindii's dad almost did.

"Only use your powers in emergancies, girls." The lady warned them.

"I promise, Usagi." They chanted.

Asuka walked around in her outfit all day, because it was a casual dress day. Mindii, Jordei, Danii, Li, Xiana and Anika did so as well.

'Oi, chickettes, why are you lookin' so tall?" a boy asked.

"Because we ain't the chickettes anymore. We're the chicks." Jordei said.

Mindii pouted. She liked being a chickette.

Danii looked around, hoping to find her locker somewhere. Mindii walked off with her to find it.

"I hope nobody's done anything to it." She hoped.

"They will have, Danii-Chan." Mindii assured her.

"Damn those little-" Danii cursed under her breath.

"I get it. Those little freshman are always leaving those little things on your locker and they aren't even supposed to be on this campus!" Mindii cried.

"Over dramatic, Mindii-Chan." Danii said.

"May I say it again? THESE. SKIRTS. ARE. TOO. SHORT." Mindii said.

"True that." Danii said, blushing as they walked past some boys. They boys wolf whistled at them.

"Shut up ,you stupid idiots!" Mindii yelled at them. "We aren't here for your entertainment!"

The boys sniggered. Mindii got so mad she went up and punched one of them.

'That was…amazing!" Danii said. "Can you teach me to punch them like that?"

"Yeah, sure." Mindii said, opening her locker.

She got out her books for history, then closed her locker. She found Danii's.

"Get your stuff and let's leave." Mindii said. "This part of the school gives me the creeps."

Danii got her stuff, closed her locker and they walked very quickly through the sport department.

"I hate those jocks. They always tease me about how my hair's so straight." Mindii laughed. Danii nodded.

Soon they were at the History room. They walked inside, only to find that the teacher was Usagi, the lady from the meeting.

"Konichiwa, on'nanoko" she said.

"Konichiwa, Ms Tsukino." They said, sitting at their usual spots down the back.

They passed notes all through class. The teacher saw them, but never told them off for it. Mindii guessed it was favouritism.

"Isn't it weird how she never gives us detention?" Danii asked.

"No, because we are straight A students who need to study." Jordei piped up.

"Still, look at Amee, she's a straight A student and she got detention." Mindii said. "Look at Yudonshi, he's got three detentions under his belt and he's a straight A student!"

"You only used him as an example because you lurrrrrrve him!" Asuka taunted.

"Shut up." Mindii said, turning back to her work.

"Lurve is in the air."

"I said shut up."

"Well I dun wanna."

"So STFU."

"What does that mean?"

"It means shut up before I kick your butt at poker again."

"But I never win at poker!" Asuka complained.

"Another reason to shut up." Mindii said, taking notes for everyone so that none of them would fail. Good thing she was good at writing notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Mindii sat down, absent-mindedly fiddling with her bracelet.

"Stupid thing won't come off." She muttered, tugging at it.

Danii walked up, not looking like she really knew what just happened.

"My bracelet's been beeping." She said.

"Same. It won't come off, either." Mindii answered.

Jordei ran up, complaining off the horrible noise her bracelet was making.

"Oh my god! MY BRACELET'S SCREAMING!" she yelled, trying to pull it off.

"It won't come off." Mindy muttered. She got up, and walked away. Danii & Jordei followed. Mindii stopped at the flight of stairs leading to the roof.

"So, why stop here?" Jordei asked.

Mindii walked up the stairs without answering. She laughed when she reached the top, because she found Yudonshi up there, laughing his head off.

"Yudonshi?" she whimpered. "What's wrong?"

He laughed at her.

"Yudonshi Yamoku, you tell me what is going on before I do something I'll regret!" she warned.

He laughed.

"Mercury Power!" she yelled. "Okay…so maybe I'm not Sailor Mercury. Maybe…"

She thought for a moment.

"MOON PRISM POWER!" she yelled.

She transformed into Sailor Dark Moon, protector of the shadows. Her outfit had Warrior sleeves, with a really dark blue skirt, collar and choker. Her bow was blood red.

"So…I'm Sailor Dark Moon?" she smirked. She pulled out her whip. "Let's open up a can of whoop-hai!"

She posed.

"Mind-" Jordei began, but noticed it wasn't Mindii. "Sailor Dark Moon."

Mindii pulled off her tiara and threw it with all her might at Yudonshi. He fell over.

"Healing, Power….MAGIC!" she yelled.

Yudonshi transformed into a terrible looking monster. Mindii ran into a corner.

"Think, Mindii, think!" she prompted.

Just when she thought she had an idea, a masked man poked his head of from around the corner.

"Sailor Dark Moon?" he asked gently.

"Yes?" Mindii answered quietly.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Perfectly fine." Mindii replied.

He helped her up.

"Who are you?" Mindii asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask." He answered simply.

"I, as you know, am Sailor Dark Moon. Protector of the Moon. And, also, Sailor Moon isn't in the new generation. Only Sailor Dark Moon." She said.

"I see." He replied.

"Why did you help me?" Mindii asked.

"I don't know."

Mindii decided to leave it there. She walked away, the bow on her back swaying.

"Sailor Dark Moon! You dropped your crystal!" he called after her, picking up a small crystal.

Mindii smiled and walked faster. She jumped and flew a few minutes later.

* * *

The next day, Mindii woke up to her cat, Tranquillity, leaning over her.

"Wha'?" Mindii asked drowsily.

"Wake up!" Tranquillity prompted.

Mindii got up, and looked at her alarm clock. It was nearly nine.

"HOLY CRAP!" she cursed, jumping out of bed, having a shower and getting dressed. She ran downstairs without another word.

"Late again!" she muttered to herself.

She bumped into a tall man with dark hair.

"Nice job, meatball head." He taunted.

"I swear, Darien, it wasn't my fault." She replied, looking innocent.

"Don't be late, Meatball head." He shot back.

"I won't be." She said.

She walked for a block, then ran again. She made it just before the bell.

"Thanks goodness." Asuka said.

Mindii sighed. If only Tranquillity had gotten her up earlier.

* * *

Lunch. Danii's favourite subject.

"This spaghetti is delicious!" she said.

"I thought you hated spaghetti?" Jordei laughed.

Mindii rolled her eyes. Danii and Jordei had always fought, no matter how big or small the issue was. But still, it was fun to watch them call each other names. Or, at least, Mindii thought so.

After Mindii had officially decided that she wasn't hungry, she walked into the grounds. It was peaceful, not only because she was alone, but because it was silent. So silent you could hear butterfly's wings fluttering softly.

Mindii walked around, as she had never really been into whatever her friends thought was cool. She just liked being her own, dorky, clumsy, nerdy and guy-repelling self.

* * *

Mindii sighed. Why couldn't her life be normal?

"Moon Prism Power." She muttered, an she transformed. Not into Sailor Dark Moon, but into Sailor Moon.

"What the-" she began. "Looks like I'm not as evil as I thought."

She gathered the other Sailor Scouts, and prepared for battle.


End file.
